A Compassionate Visitor
by Madame Marmot
Summary: A caring friend, hearing that Anna Karenina is in great distress, tries to offer her some words of comfort.


Anna Arkadyevna, you don't know me, few people do

around here, but please believe me when I say that I am a true friend to you, and I only want to help you, and ease your suffering. Yes, I know that you are suffering. One need only to look at you with a compassionate eye to see it clearly. May I entreat you for a few moments of your time? It was so kind of your porter to admit me. I hope that I am not interrupting you?

First, let me persuade you to come and take a walk in the garden. It will do us both good to be out in the healing atmosphere of nature, and away from the confines of four walls, lovely though this house is. Did you choose the furniture and ornaments yourself? I understood that you did. Oh, it was a joint effort between you and the Count? May I say, you both have the most exquisite taste! The room is both radiant and harmonious. The furnishings and decorations create an effect that is relaxing and refreshing at the same time. I mention it not to flatter you idly, but because it is no small thing to arrange a room so beautifully.

But let us go at least onto the terrace, and get some fresh air. Our conversation will open up, and our thoughts will rise and flow freely, with the breeze.

Ah, there, that's better, no? Let's enjoy the mild weather, and make ourselves comfortable here. Tea? Oh, yes, thank you so much! Tea will only make everything better.

Let me reassure you that my only purpose in coming to you is to try to help a soul in pain. I am not representing anyone. I am not selling anything. I know that many people want different things from you, and a person could feel beset on all sides in that case. I want nothing from you except a bit of your attention. If at the end of our meeting, you feel even slightly better and more at peace, I shall consider myself well rewarded.

I would like to say a few words, and beg that you will hear me out, and weigh the truth of what I am saying. Anna Arkadyevna, set your mind fully at rest on one score at least. The Count loves you, and you alone. He is not tired of you, nor is he planning to cast you aside. In fact, he has never really loved anyone else, and if you left him, I doubt he would ever love again. I have heard, as you have, that his mother and brother are trying to persuade him to marry the young daughter of their friend the princess, but please pay no attention to these tales. The Count wants to marry one woman only, and that is you.

Yes, it is his heart's desire that you two should be married, but that cannot be until you are divorced. I beg you, Anna Arkadyevna, write to Karenin and ask him to allow you a divorce, as he promised earlier that he would. Karenin knows that you will not come back to him. It cannot be denied that he is cruelly holding your son Seryozha hostage in this matter. Relinquishing all claims to Seryozha would be the price of your freedom.

I cannot imagine how hard it would be for you to do that, Anna Arkadyevna, but at least consider it for a moment. You must think of the future. The Count is there, waiting for you, longing to make a family for you and little Annie, the child of your great love. He cannot do this alone. He desperately needs your interest and cooperation. Please, give Karenin what he wants, so you and the Count can have what you both want - marriage, and a secure home for Annie.

And Seryozha? No, you would not be leaving Seryozha behind, at least not for long. Seryozha is an intelligent and sensitive boy. He knows who his mother is. He loves you, and he will not forget you. He is growing fast, and in a relatively short time, he will be of age, and will be free to come to you on his own. And he will come, I feel sure of it. He will count the days until he can be his own master. Then he will find you, wherever you are. He will not remain separated from you, and you will receive him with love, and let him discover one more person to cherish, his little sister.

Ahh, thank you for the tea! It's delicious. It was so kind of you to welcome me, a stranger, so warmly. I will be going soon. I will not presume much longer on your hospitality. But before I go, let me entreat you one last time, Anna Arkadyevna, put your painful past behind you. Let go any former missteps or misfortunes. Move forward to your future, and the happiness that awaits you there. Do what is necessary to join the Count in lawful marriage, and together forge your new family, raise your daughter, and one day, welcome your son into the circle of your home.

Please don't despair. I know that there are some hateful people that do not understand you and think badly of you, but they do not matter. The ones who truly know you, the Count, your friend Dolly, your brother Stepan Arkadyevich and his good friend Levin, all love you and wish you well. They want only the best for you.

I will go now. Thank you for your time, and your kindness. Please, take my words to heart, and claim the peaceful and happy life you deserve.


End file.
